Family Timeline
by Grykon
Summary: My AU 35 Family Timeline - This covers from May 2018 Head Space (for rent) to 2073 Farewell Took a lot longer to put together than I ever thought it would.


Scorpion AU 35 family Timeline

2018 May Head Space (for rent)

2073 Farewell

2018 Ralph 12 years old

2018 Sasha is adopted 4 years old

2018 Megan born Nov

2019 Tobias Jr born Apr

2019 Amanda Paige Gallo born Jun

2019 Sasha starts first grade.

2020 Scorpion receives a huge bonus from Richard Elia's Corporation for their work in perfecting the quantum entanglement protocols when Elia is awarded the contract to put a colony on Mars. Scorpion buys the Garage

2020 Rusty and Katharine move in together

2021 Sylvester II born Feb

2021 Sasha is advanced 1 year in school (4th grade)

2021 At Rusty's insistence Katharine accepts nomination to become Homeland's director after Carlson is found guilty of using his position to enrich friends.

2022 A consortium of multinational scientists become the first colony on Mars, in honor of their efforts in quantum entanglement Richard names the habitat after Scorpion, the mission is named after Dr Lana Michaels

2022 Ralph becomes a full time employee of Scorpion upon graduation from Caltech.

2023 Sylvester II's Dr tells Florence and Sylvester their son is autistic but Scorpion rebukes his opinion and they quickly determine that like Ralph, he too is a highly gifted genius they have to work with in order to bring him out.

2023 Megan starts first grade a year early upon recommendation of her daycare counselor at the Elia Corporation.

2023 Sasha is advanced 1 grade level. She wins the national science fair for her design in robotics (7th grade) Sasha is accepted by Caltech's robotic department for course work

2024 Amanda and Tobias start first grade

2024 After she wins her 2nd straight national science fair competition in robotics Caltech offer's Sasha a junior design position on a new robotic exoskeleton project for NASA to be used on Mars and future space exploration.

2025 While they discover that Megan is not a genius of Walter and Ralph's level she is high 160's and has a flare for relationship dynamics. She becomes a protector for Sylvester II from his first day in first grade using her wit and insight into other kids psyches to keep him safe.

2025 Sasha begins high school while continuing her studies at Caltech Robotics and is promoted to senior design position after her process of creating a new super strong light weight carbon fiber is rejected by the National Science fair because of assistance by Happy and Walter.

2025 Cabe retires from Homeland and Walter hires him part time.

2026 Walter meets Stephanie a college botany student struggling as a part time cashier under an overbearing, misogynist manager. Walter befriends her and offers her a part time job with Scorpion after she is fired.

2026 Paige while happy is also concerned when she sees the infatuation in Ralph's eyes when Walter introduces Stephanie to Ralph.

2026 Megan is advanced 1 class level in school (5th grade). Paige is against it, but with Walter supporting her decision Megan finally convinces her Mom to allow it. Sylvester II begins competing in chess tournaments

2026 NASA and Caltech push for Sasha to be advanced to be a junior but Happy and Toby fear she's missing some development socially by skipping grades and keep her as a sophomore.

2026 Ralph asks Stephanie out for their first date while attending the Thanksgiving day Scorpion get together.

2027 Sylvester II is advanced 2 years in school (5th grade, 1 year behind Megan)

2027 Sasha refuses to participate in the National Science fair after last year's project was disqualified.

2027 In anticipation of increased projects Walter has Happy update the Garage roof, converting a third of it into new work space for future projects and another third for a greenhouse for Stephanie's work.

2028 Sylvester II is advanced another year in school (same class as Megan 7th grade) he begins taking college classes at Caltech. Sylvester II wins his first state chess championship and comes in 5th in the National chess tournament

2029 Sasha graduates high school and Caltech with an Associates in Mechanical Engineering.

2029 They want to advance Sylvester II to High school; Sylvester II doesn't want it as he doesn't want to go to a school without Megan so his parents reject the advancement. Sylvester II wins both the state and the National chess tournaments.

2029 Amanda joins her middle school wrestling team and enduring the jeers of her class mates she goes on to win the title for her weight category.

2029 Tobias joins the middle school acting class.

2029 Stephanie graduates from UCLA and Ralph asks her to marry him as she comes off the stage from accepting her degree. (She says yes.)

2030 Megan and Sylvester II become freshmen in high school. Megan wins the school talent contest for singing. Sylvester II wins his 3rd state and 2nd Nationals chess tournaments.

2030 Walter has Happy design and build a small over head level in the front corner of the Garage over his desk and has her put in a studio for Megan to practice her singing. Walter and Paige offers to have Happy convert the new work space on top of the Garage into an apartment for Ralph and Stephanie to live in when they talked about moving out of the Garage but they decide to live away from the Garage.

2030 Amanda continues wrestling and joins the school baseball and football teams once again taking the title in wrestling, she leads the baseball team to their first school regional win in 3 decades. Their football team takes 4th place, their highest in 6 years.

2031 Amanda continues in wrestling, baseball and football and takes up track. (8th grade) She takes her 3rd win for her weight category, her baseball team wins its 2nd regional and the football team takes 3rd place.

2031 Stephanie becomes pregnant with Barry

2031 Megan wins her 2nd high school talent show and gets a part in musicals at Disneyland productions. Sylvester wins his 4th state chess tournament and comes in 2nd in the National. Megan notices something about the player who won and ends up tricking him into revealing he cheated and gets him disqualified and Sylvester II is awarded his 3rd National chess win.

2031 Sasha graduates Caltech with her BS in Mechanical Engineering and goes on to work for Richard Elia's Corporation in space exploration after gaining Scorpion's approval

2032 Barry is born

2032 Tobias and Amanda start high school, Tobias begins taking extracurricular acting classes in addition to joining the high school acting classes.

2032 Amanda makes the wrestling team but is injured on purpose before her first heat by an older boy on the team and has to sit out all sports for the rest of the year. She tries out for and is selected for the baseball team the next year. The same boy stood by the dugout talking to a friend of his on the team and when she was up to bat started bad mouthing her. She clocked him with a line drive that dislocated his shoulder and he wasn't able to wrestle anymore and lost his scholarship. Cabe chewed her out about it but she just shrugged, "He's lucky, I was aiming for his face." "You're definitely my girl," Cabe said and hugged her. Amanda begins Jeet Kune Do martial arts classes. The Dr recommends she avoid contact sports after her injury.

2032 Megan is selected for a bigger part in the Disneyland productions; Tobias is selected to play the role of Peter Pan for a Disneyland production. Due to performance times Megan misses her first state chess championship to watch and Sylvester II comes in 5th.

2032 Sasha meets Alex and they begin dating.

2033 Noticing that her performance schedule would fall on Sylvester's state chess tournament she has her hair cut and gives him a locket with a lock of her hair in it for good luck after he refuses to let her pass up an even bigger role at Disneyland productions. Sylvester II goes on to win his 5th state and his 4th National chess tournaments.

2033 Tobias is selected to continue playing Peter Pan at Disneyland productions.

2033 Amanda's determined not to let the injury to slow her down and makes the Wrestling team and takes first place in her weight division for the state and takes 2nd place in Nationals. She continues studying martial arts.

2034 Stephanie becomes pregnant with Cisco Sasha becomes pregnant with Alex Jr. and moves in with Alex.

2034 Amanda tries out for the 2036 Olympics wrestling team when her coach encourages her and is accepted.

2034 Tobias begins acting in commercials and wins the role as Aladdin at Disneyland productions.

2034 Megan and Sylvester II graduate high school.

2035 Megan attends the AMDA College and Conservatory of the Performing Arts and Sylvester attends Caltech full time.

2035 3 months after their wedding and 2 months after Alex Jr. is born, Alex is lost when a malfunction occurs in a quantum launch and he is sent with a probe into deep space. Sasha becomes obsessed with finding a way to use quantum entanglement to reach back in time and save Alex before the accident. Her efforts become the trigger for the malfunction that causes Alex's death. Richard regretfully fires her from her job over the action and she moves with her son to Toby and Happy's.

2036 Amanda participates in the Olympics and takes the silver medal. Amanda speaks with a Marine recruiter and takes paperwork home about entering the Marine Corp officer candidate program. While proud Cabe is completely against it. Allie speaks to Rusty and Rusty sponsors Amanda for officer candidate school. This causes a 3 year rift between Cabe and Rusty.

2036 Sylvester II gets his Associate's degree from Caltech for Theoretical Chemistry

2036 Megan grows tired of performing and switches to UCLA taking classes in psychology

2036 Happy and Toby try but can't get through Sasha's depression as they continue to raise Alex Jr. for her.

2037 Sylvester II joins Scorpion full time. Amanda leaves for OCS in Quantico. Tobias refuses his parents insistence of going to college and strikes out on his own and wins a part in an off Broadway play.

2037 Christmas Sylvester II asks Megan out on a date, Walter is completely against it but with Paige's help Walter finally relents.

2037 Barry starts 1st grade

2037 Sasha is still lost in grief, Dr Rizzuto is consulted who recommends committing her but Happy and Toby rejects his recommendation hoping to get through to her some other way.

2038 The school wants to advance Barry to 4th grade because the school work was too easy. Stephanie and Ralph refuse but agree to let him attend advance classes after school (2nd grade)

2038 Megan gets her Associates in Psychology and begins working with Scorpion part time whenever the team has to split or if her Mom can't be there.

2038 Happy gets Megan to try to help Sasha but she can't get through Sasha's grief. Tobias gets fired from the play and almost succeeds in committing suicide. Toby and Happy brings him back home, Toby and Megan both work with him.

2039 The school tries again to advance Barry but Ralph and Stephanie refuse. The team begins augmenting Barry's education in science and mathematics (3rd grade)

2039 Sylvester asks Walter for his permission to marry Megan. Thanks to Paige recognizing the signs Walter is prepared and gives him his blessing. Sylvester pops the question to Megan at the July 4th rooftop picnic during the fireworks show.

2039 Cisco and Alex Jr. start 1st grade Stephanie becomes pregnant with Kara

2039 Tobias is finally able to use his failure in acting and his subsequent suicide attempt to get through to Sasha and gets her to agree to go to Megan for psychological help in dealing with Alex's death.

2039 Amanda graduated OCS and through Rusty's pull is assigned to 29 Palms Marine Base. Amanda meets Greg a civilian contractor with the Marines. Cabe finally relents and forgives Rusty

2040 Greg asks Amanda to marry him. Cabe and Greg clash horribly when Amanda introduces him as her fiancé it takes Allie, Megan and Paige the rest of the year right up to the wedding to fix the rift

2040 Megan graduates from UCLA with her Doctorate in Psychology, Megan and Sylvester II get married. Megan becomes pregnant with young Paige. Megan and Sylvester move into the workshop on top of the Garage after it's rehabbed

2040 Ralph and Stephanie finally agree to let Barry to be moved ahead 1 grade (5th grade)

2040 Kara is born, due to complications Stephanie has to have a hysterectomy. Megan and Paige take turns helping Stephanie and Ralph out during her recovery

2040 Florence sells her company so she can retire with Sylvester

2040 Paige meets Terry when she takes her car in for service.

2040 Allie retires

2041 Amanda becomes pregnant with Cabe Gregory; Rusty uses his pull to keep Amanda in California though she is transferred to the Marine recruit base in San Diego

2041 Young Paige is born. Megan becomes pregnant with young Walter before the year is out. Stephanie seeks out Megan for help dealing with having to have a hysterectomy.

2041 Paige introduces Sasha to Terry and they fall in love

2042 Cabe Gregory is born, young Walter is born

2042 Terry asks Alex Jr. for his permission to ask Sasha to marry him

2042 Barry gets advanced to freshman year high school and he challenges the first 2 years of Caltech courses getting his Associate's degree in computer sciences and begins taking classes for his Bachelors

2043 Sasha and Terry get married; Sasha gets rehired by Richard Elia

2043 Barry challenges the rest of his classes at Caltech and gets his Bachelors in computer sciences

2044 Walter and Paige begin turning away jobs so they only work 3 days a week.

2044 Barry goes to work for Nvidia

2044 Megan becomes pregnant with Emily; Sasha becomes pregnant with Happy Alexandra

2045 Emily is born, Happy Alexandra is born

2045 Kara starts 1st grade, Cisco and Alex Jr. start 7th grade.

2046 Richard Elia hires Barry away from Nvidia

2046 Young Paige begins 1st grade.

2047 Young Walter and Cabe Gregory begin 1st grade. Cisco and Alex Jr. begin high school

2047 Emily is slow to hit developmental milestones her Drs discount any possible genius 'gene' and they label her as autistic. Like with Sylvester II Scorpion rejects it and begins intensive work with her

2047 Barry meets Gloria and they begin dating

2048 After showing Emily's advancement off to her Drs Megan and Sylvester very loudly denounce them as quacks and leave

2049 Rusty suffers a stroke and passes at UCLA Hospital shortly after Katharine passes

2049 Scorpion begins to completely home school Emily as it becomes clear that no school will be able to devote the time and resources needed to properly engage her mind

2050 Barry and Gloria get married

2050 Happy Alexandra starts 1st grade

2050 Emily passes all tests to complete middle school requirements and begins high school class work. Megan and Paige work diligently trying to socialize Emily with kids her own age.

2050 Cisco and Alex Jr. graduate high school, Alex Jr. pursues a trade skill in automotive repair. Cisco pursues a degree in Astronomy at Caltech

2052 Emily passes all tests to complete high school requirements

2052 Alex Jr. meets Olivia

2053 After discussing it with the group Walter and Paige make the decision to shutdown Scorpion as a business and retire. Ralph and Sylvester II go to work for the Elia Corporation. After discussing it with Walter and Paige, Megan and Sylvester II move out of the Garage to be closer to Sylvester II's work. The Garage becomes a daily social gathering for the team including Cabe and Allie. Megan, Tobias and Stephanie take turns coming in to cook and clean

2053 Walter and Emily begin trading cryptograms as part of exercising her mind and she begins challenging course work at Caltech.

2053 Alex Jr. and Olivia get married

2053 Kara starts high school, young Paige starts 8th grade

2053 Happy Alexandra shows remarkable mechanical abilities so Happy and Sasha begin teaching her on the side

2054 Caltech accuses Scorpion of cheating for Emily and conduct onsite examinations. Emily finishes each exam in record setting time with perfect scores, Caltech formally apologizes

2054 Young Paige starts high school and makes the cheerleader squad, young Walter and Cabe Gregory start 8th grade

2055 Richard Elia passes from complications of high blood pressure

2055 Young Walter and Cabe Gregory start high school. Cabe Gregory joins the wrestling and baseball teams

2056 Young Paige is voted junior prom queen; young Walter becomes interested in computer game design, Cabe Gregory continues wrestling and baseball and begins track

2056 Cisco gets his doctorate in Astronomy and begins working at Elia Corporation for the quantum entanglement project

2057 Olivia becomes pregnant with Daniel

2057 Young Paige is voted senior prom queen; young Walter gets accepted into early admissions for Caltech computer game design courses, Cabe Gregory continues his athletics and is voted junior prom king.

2057 Kara goes to Caltech studying electrical engineering

2058 Cisco meets Jennifer, Daniel is born

2058 Young Paige enters UCLA psychology for family studies, young Walter starts his senior year, Cabe Gregory misses his chance for fall athletics because of a transfer for Amanda to a new base, he plays baseball and track his last semester as a senior.

2059 Happy Alexandra starts high school

2059 Young Walter starts college at Caltech but seeks out his grandma Paige for help when he struggles with course work. Cabe Gregory having hated the moving around of the military life opted to move back to LA with Cabe and Allie and enrolled with the LAPD recruit training.

2059 Kara gets her associate's degree in electrical engineering and gets hired by Ralph to work with his and Sylvester's research group at Elia Corporation

2059 Cabe Gregory and Young Paige are setup on a blind date with each other by a mutual friend. After initial embarrassment they actually clicked on the date.

2060 Gloria becomes pregnant with John

2060 Cisco and Jennifer get married

2060 Happy Alexandra is accepted to take early classes at Caltech in mechanical engineering

2060 Cabe Gregory began taking night classes at UCLA. After getting her Associates Young Paige begins working on her Bachelor's in family studies. Even though Paige has helped him catch up Young Walter continues to ask Paige to help him with his regular courses. Cabe Gregory asks young Paige to marry him.

2061 John is born

2061 Happy Alexandra decks a senior for shoving her and teasing her about smelling like a pit stop. Cabe Gregory is called to the school and stops it from going any further by claiming to have an eye witness who has video showing the boy starting the incident and shoving Happy Alexandra. The school's strict policy causes them to suspend both students.

2061 Young Paige goes to work part time with the LAPD to help out in family crisis, young Paige becomes pregnant with Allie Megan

2061 Young Walter asks to borrow $25 thousand from his grandparents to start his own computer game company with Lily, a business major friend from Caltech after obtaining his associate's degree. After discussing it, Paige and Walter decide to give each grand child $25 thousand as their inheritance early. Paige and Walter let them set up their company in Megan's old studio

2062 Jennifer becomes pregnant with Jaime

2062 Cabe Gregory and young Paige get married 3 months before Allie Megan is born

2062 Young Walter and Lily move into Megan and Sylvester's old apartment on the roof of the Garage together

2063 Jaime is born

2063 Happy Alexandra begins taking full time classes at Caltech

2063 Allie passes 18 months after Allie Megan is born due to complications of the flu, heartbroken Cabe passes 4 days later.

2064 Heartbroken Amanda accepts orders over seas when her current duty is up

2064 Kara meets Roger

2065 Lily becomes pregnant with twins Stacy and Jason

2065 Stacy and Jason are born

2066 Kara and Roger get married

2069 Toby suffers a massive heart attack and dies in Happy's arms at the Garage before help could arrive. Tobias continues to live at home taking care of their home and helping care for Happy

2070 Emily notices that Walter struggles to keep up with her cryptograms and she tries to dumb one down and Walter becomes enraged. Emily goes to her Mom about it and Megan conducts a cognitive test on Walter and notes that he's no longer processing information as quick as he was even a year ago and his short term memory recall has fallen significantly but notes that accessing his long term memories while slightly diminished were still superior. When Ralph learns of Walter's condition he offers to take Walter's place working with cryptograms but Emily declines as she enjoyed it because of the time spent with Walter.

2072 Paige notices Walter has begun to spend more time watching important family videos.

2073 Walter and Paige pass.

Walter + Paige = Ralph and Megan Happy

Happy + Toby = Sasha and Tobias

Sylvester + Florence = Sylvester II

Cabe + Allie = Amanda Paige

Ralph + Stephanie = Barry, Cisco, Kara

Megan + Sylvester II = Paige, Walter, Emily

Sasha + Alex = Alex Jr.

Sasha + Terry = Happy Alexandra

Amanda + Greg = Cabe Gregory

Barry + Gloria = John

Cisco + Jennifer = Jaime

Y Paige + Cabe Gregory = Allie Megan

Y Walter + Lily = twins Stacy and Jason

Alex Jr. + Olivia = Daniel

Kara + Roger


End file.
